


Saeyoung's Happily Ever After

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: **Takes place after Saeyoung finally gets Saeran back in his life.**Saeyoung and Aya (MC) finally move in together after being together for a few months. Saeyoung finally gets to experience what it is like to have a family with the girlfriend that he loves and the brother he had lost.**Read parts in order they are all connected****mature adult warning. Sexual content**Based on Cheritz Mystic Messenger. I do not own the original charactersI do not own these characters make sure to play Mystic Messenger by Cheritz to see the back stories.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

_S_ _aeyoung_ _POV_

_"Sit the box down here_ _. Thank God we are almost done."_ I wipe the sweat beading on my forehead off. We had been moving things for the past five hours and my ass was worn out. I needed to work on my cardio, I had been spending too much time sitting behind my computer screen.

_"Where's Aya at?"_ Saeran asks as he plops down on mine and Aya's bed.

_"She is signing some paperwork for_ _Jumin_ _for the RFA. We are adding some staff to work under her at the new office. The renovations to_ _Rika's_ _apartment are almost done."_ The look on Saeran's face when I mention Rika's name make me wish I could fit my foot in my mouth. _Was I even flexible enough to fit my foot in my mouth?_

_"Sorry Bro..."_ I mutter an apology.

_"I didn't ask for an apology idiot. I'm fine."_ No he wasn't completely fine but he was getting better. He had finally started to open up to me about some things that had happened when he had been living at Magenta. One of the things being why he had chosen Aya to lure to Rika's apartment.

** _flashback_ **

_"My Sav....I mean Rika said I needed someone that could be molded to help with her plans. I had actually seen her working at her part time job. I knew I needed it to be someone who lived at least within walking distance of that apartment and I had over heard some of her classmates talking about her one night when they had run into her. After finding out her name from the cafe she was working at I did some digging and found out that she had no living family and her biological father is unknown to her. Just to make sure I looked further into her mother and found out she had had an affair with an older married man and gotten pregnant with Aya. She ran off and never told the man."_ Saeran says, shifting his gaze toward the floor and his face floods red. _"She was like me. Alone, no friends, no family, and her circumstances where in away that if she disappeared no one would come looking for her"_

I felt like my heart was going to break listening to my brother talk about Aya, comparing their circumstances to each other. It also made me feel like a bigger piece of shit for leaving my brother alone for so long.

_"I'm not proud of what I did or the lengths I went through to do them. I'll forever be guilty for all my wrong doings. I don't understand why she doesn't hate me though?"_ Saeran questions a slightly wounded look in his eyes. I reach up and ruffle my brothers hair.

_"Believe me Aya doesn't hate you. You know all that ice cream and sweets you've been gorging yourself on. She was the one who got that for you after she asked about things you liked one night. She also seen that all I kept in the house was junk food and made sure I had real food to feed you. Fuck, you know I can't cook, all those premade meals in there were made by her so we both had real food to eat"_

Saeran looks at me in complete and utter shock. I laugh hysterically at his expression. I'm not lying or just trying to put my brother at ease. She never held anything against him, I asked her over and over again. Each time she smiled the sweetest damn smile, her gorgeous caramel brown eyes looking at me with absolutely no shadows, and told me that she was thrilled to have Saeran being back in my life and she couldn't wait to get to know the person he really was. _I had the best fucking girlfriend_.

_"You're serious? I thought it was that weird ass maid of yours stocking your fridge and pantry."_

_"_ _Vanderwood_ _? Yeah right, he might help clean because of his OCD but he sure as hell ain't stocking my food. The only reason he still cleans is because I helped him get out of his contract with the agency."_

Saeran goes quiet and I leave him to his thoughts. I know that even if we forgive him he has to forgive himself. We all have our things we need to forgive ourselves for.

** _end flashback_ **

I drop the last of the boxes on the floor in mine and Aya's room and sit on our bed that I got a couple days before Valentines day. Valentine's Day, that brings back memories from that day. God, it was fucking hot how she just went with everything I wanted to do with her that day. Maybe I should help her unpack before my brain melts or I make myself hard thinking about all the naughty.... _nope nope_. I shake my head and stand up quickly and run right over Aya as she brings in a box. The cutest damn squeak leaves her mouth and the box which she was holding spills all over the floor.

_"Shit baby, I'm sorry."_ I babble as I inwardly reprimand myself for being a dumbass. I reach down and pick up what appears to be pictures. Pictures of her growing up are spread all over the floor and I feel myself drawn to every single photo that documents her life.

_"_ _Saeyoung_ _it's fine. They're just picture nothing breakable was in there."_ She squats beside me and starts to pick the pictures up. But I'm stuck, each one I see is something new that I learn about her. Pictures from when she was little coloring in her books. Pictures of her smiling with teeth missing as she holds up a school award. There are a couple pictures of her with an older woman who I imagine is the grandmother who raised her until she was 17.

_"_ _Saeyoung_ _what's the matter?"_ She asks me and I realize I've just been staring at a picture of her that someone must have taken when she wasn't aware. The expression on her face is the loneliest expression I've ever seen on her. I've seen a shadow of this expression before, right after I first met her in person and was trying to deny my feelings for her. I place the pictures in the box before grabbing her and pulling her into my arms. Her expression is surprised as I place my lips on her and I hope she can feel my new promise to her in this kiss. That expression woke up a new feeling in me, that lonely look in her eyes that I felt in my soul from feeling the same loneliness myself growing up, made me resolve to make it so that she never has that feeling again. I pull her into my lap where she fits perfectly against me. She's so short and her size is perfect for her to fit comfortably on my lap. Her arms wrap around my neck and I feel her fingers wrap themselves in my hair where she starts rubbing my scalp giving me comfort from whatever expression she must have seen on my face. I break the kiss and pull her into my chest and put my head in her hair and just breathe her scent in and I feel myself relax. Her scent does that to me, calms me when I want to be calm, or sends my heart racing with excitement.

_"I love you."_ I whisper into her hair. She leans away and the biggest sweetest smile covers her face.

_"I love you too_ _Saeyoung_ _._ _"_ she says before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on my lips. _"But if you don't want your brother to kick your ass for spending the day in the bedroom instead of finishing moving my stuff we better get up off this floor"_ her smile turns wicked " _believe me, I'd rather be in bed naked with you instead of moving all this shit in here. All the boxes are done we just got a couple small pieces of furniture."_ I feel my mouth pop open in surprise and my imagination already has her naked in bed, it might even be worth having Saeran beat my ass. She giggles over the look on my face and stands up before finishing putting the pictures back in the box. 

_"_ _Come on_ _Saeyoung_ _, lets get this finish so we can get done before supper._ _Saeran_ _says he's cooking tonight even though I said I would. If we get this done we can relax and play later."_ She grins and I start to wonder what kind of play she is thinking about. By the naughty look that just came into her eyes I have a feeling I might like the game she has in mind.

  
_Naptime_

_A_ _ya POV_

_A_ _ya POV_

Saeyoung and I are both passed out on the couch when I feel a feather light touch on my shoulder _"_ _Mmmm_ _...huh?"_ I moan and look up at the person who oa rubbing my shoulder. _"_ _Saey_ _..._ _Saeran_ _what's wrong?"_

_"Supper is ready. I see my lazy brother has made himself comfortable."_ His gaze slides down and I notice that Saeyoung has his face pressed into my breasts, his glasses askew on his face....and his hand is under my shirt and holding my right breast. My face flames after realizing what position Saeyoung has wrapped himself in. I immediately sit up which causes his face to fall into my lap and I can feel his hot breath between my legs. Now is a good time for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. My whole body flushes, I start to feel the vibrations of someone laughing into my crotch. The pervert has been awake for sometime and by the hardness pressed against my leg he is enjoying his current position.

_"I mean, if you wanted me to put my face in between your thighs all you had to do was ask. I don't mind pressing my face into that sweet p......FUCK OUCH! "_ Saeran has taken a large handful of Saeyoung's curly hair and physically stood him up and off the couch.

_"Stop fucking around, it's time for dinner and since this is your girlfriends welcome dinner you better straighten your ass up and put away your hard dick, you pervert."_ Saeran tells him like he is talking with a naughty child...which is a pretty close comparison when you think about how Saeyoung acts half the time.

" _Well if it's dinner why did you interrupt me? I was about to eat something good"_ Saeyoung whines like he was denied his favorite snack.

_"I'm pretty sure Aya would prefer you to eat some real food and not her,_ _especially_ _not where someone can walk in and see. "_

My face is flaming ten shades of scarlet and I can not believe the conversation that I am hearing coming out of both of their mouths. I feel my mouth closing and shutting...then closing and shutting again. I don't know if I should be turned on or pissed off. But then I catch the whiff of food in the air and decide on hungry. Payback is a bitch though, just wait until Saeyoung and I are alone tonight.

As I stand on the couch I feel a breeze to my nipples and see completely visible wet marks over my shirt where my nipples just were. Thank God it wasn't a white shirt....but a stiff nip is a stiff nipple and two sets of gorgeous eyes are automatically drawn to the site, and by Saeran's eyes widening I can see that he is seeing parts of his brothers girlfriend that he shouldn't have. His face turns red and he politely turns his back before giving his brother a look like he can't decide if he should get ready for his funeral or not.

" _Saeyoung_ _! What the fuck were you doing in my sleep?!"_ So much for being hungry.

_"Meow....meow meow?"_ Now he is trying to act cute.

_"Pussy."_ Saeran calls him and I snort.

_"_ _Saeran_ _, we will be there in about ten minutes. I have a bad cat that needs to learn some manners before he finds himself neutered."_ I say this all while smiling sweetly of course. Saeran looks like he is about to lose his shit thinking about what is going to happen to his brother and is probably considering checking the cctv feed later just so he can watch it by himself while eating popcorn.

_"Yes ma'am the guilty one is all yours. "_ Saeran mock salutes me before he laughs to himself as he hands over the criminal and walks out the door.

_"No brother! Come back! I don't want to lose my balls!"_ Saeyoung yells pitifully which causes Saeran to laugh his ass off as he heads back toward the kitchen.

_"Dude you lost the right to those balls the moment she came in your life. Can you say pussy whipped....I can. You be fucked!"_ Saeran throws out.

By now I'm standing in the middle of the living room. My hands on my hips and my long brown hair swaying around me as my feet tap. 

_"Meow?"_ Saeyoung says feebly as he reaches up and removes his hoody for me to put on to cover my completely exposed nipples which haven't calmed down at all. Idiot males and their breast obsessions.

_Haaaa_ _......._ I breathe and calm my self down before I end up shoving my foot up a certain twins ass. I don't think turning Saeyoung into a slipper is the kind of punishment he needs. Saeyoung has sat down on the floor at my feet looking like a proper chastised kitten. He's too cute....but...then a light goes off in my head and a smile like a kid about to see the Christmas lights.

_"Come on my dear kitty lets get dressed for dinner."_ Saeyoung looks at me quizzically and I just smile before leading him to his cosplay storage room.

_"Get undressed then close your eyes. No it isn't something naughty, so_ _don't_ _let your imagination run wild. You'll see....payback is a bitch."_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_S_ _aeyoung_ _POV_

" _Hmmm_ _..._ _hmmm_ _.._ _hmmm_ _..."_ I hear Aya humming happily to herself, as I hear the sounds of drawers closing and fabric being tossed around. 

I can't tell if I'm turned on or scared shitless about what she is about to do to me. I'm standing in my cosplay room in nothing but my boxers and a sleeping mask over my eyes. I shouldn't have sucked on her nipples while she was asleep. _But damn_....they were right there in front of my eyes and they felt so good through the fabric when I ran my tongue against them. My dick twitches at the thought of her hardened nipple in my mouth while she continued sleeping. My hand had had a mind of its own and had crept its way up her shirt and into her bra. _Bad hand, doing what it wanted._ She made the sexiest whimpering noise in her sleep and I felt myself go hard at the sound. She had a thin sports bra on since we had spent the day running around moving her stuff from her storage unit and Rika's old apartment that had finally finished being renovated. As soon as Saeran said he was taking over dinner tonight she had completely fallen asleep on the couch while I was transferring some data on a laptop at her feet. Looking at her peaceful form laying there made me want to lay with her. But my dick had other plans and the next thing I knew it had been 20 minutes lying on her sucking one hardened nipple and then other when my brother ruined my fun by barging in. Of course my guilty self played asleep when I felt her wake up. The next thing I knew I find myself face down between her gorgeous thighs which is something else I wanted to suck on. I couldn't help but laugh at her tone of voice. But that just made me get horny and run off at the mouth. To top it off Saeran had to notice her nipples poking through her shirt. I knew I was in for it when her face turned red and her eyes flashed fire. I was so fucked. Fucking brother, fucking hard on. Now here I am standing blindfolded in nothing but my boxers which sends my perversions into overdrive as I think about what we could be doing. _Oh Honey Buddha, I'm fucked._ _Stop thinking with your dick, stop thinking about her nipples, just stop thinking!_

_"Bend down a little, I'm too short to reach your head."_

I jump as I hear her soft voice in front of me closer than I thought she was. Could she tell what I was thinking about? I shift my lower regions as I bend to her level. She places something on my head and starts to giggle softly which does nothing for my already twitching libido. _Fuck me,_ I think to myself as she starts to wrap a fabric which I could swear is a tie around my neck. 

" _Put this jacket on, but let me button it."_ She helps me thread my arms into what the material feels like is one of my fancy jackets. _What the hell is she putting me in?_

_"I have pants too, you'll have to use my shoulder for balance."_ After nearly falling on my face I feel her walk behind me and mess with the back of my pants before I feel something hanging off the back. _What the fuck?_ She makes some final touches here and there and I feel her apply some sort of paint or makeup to my face and chest. _What the shit?_

_"Done! "_ she gushes out and her hands clap together. She is so fucking cute when she is excited, but I'm semi scared about what she has in store for me. I shouldn't have fallen into temptation and thought with my dick. 

_"Keep the mask on I'll walk you to the kitchen. Remember we haven't eaten yet."_ She chuckles mischievously. _Oh damn_ , Saeran is about to see whatever she has put me in. _Oh shit_...she did say pay back was a bitch and my brother did see her nipples because I got too horny. _Fuck my life._ This isn't going to end well for me. 

She starts humming happily to herself and the smell of food comes closer. All I can do is hold her hand and wait for the punishment she has in store for me. I can feel the temperature change as we go from the hallway into the kitchen dining room area and I hear the sound of a larger body moving around the room opening and closing cabinets. Here we go count down _3....2....1_...

_"What the fuck took you so long? You guys said 10 minutes not 30 mi.....What the hell?!?"_ The sound of a cabinet slams make me jump and I pull off my blind fold. Light floods my eyes and I see Aya looking at me with a huge mischevous grin and see the absolute _what the fuck_ on Saeran's face before he loses it. _Fuck me._

SAERAN POV

_Oh my fucking God...she...she..._ _BWAHAHAHA_ _!_ I'm losing it over my brother. His girlfriend done blindfolded his ass and dressed him as a cat butler. I guess this is what he gets for playing a cat after embarrassing her earlier. Cat ears are perched on his head and she has drawn whiskers on his face and pink is painted on his nose. His jacket is left semi open and she even put a tie on him. On his chest she wrote in pink lipstick ' _Meows for Pussy_ '. Oh my god I can't...tears are rolling down my face I'm laughing so hard. Where in the hell did this chick even think up doing this as payback. My laughter is rumbling out of me and Saeyoung looks like he wouldn't mind punching me for laughing at his dilemma. I can't even remember the last time or if I have ever laughed so hard in my life. Aya is clutching her stomach giggling at Saeyoung and his expression of disbelief as he sees me laughing my ass off at him. I reach behind me and pull out my phone from my jean pocket catching this moment on camera, knowing I can use this as leverage for years to come. 

" _Fuck she has you by the balls!"_ I laugh even harder as Aya pretends to shine her nails on her borrowed sweater and then makes a motion like she has a whip in her hand. I snap another picture of the flabbergasted slash whipped look on Saeyoung's face. This shit can't get any better until I notice the tail clipped to my brothers pants and it sets me off again. _Oh god this girl is great._ My brother is being completely owned by this chick. I look into her smiling face as she peers at my brother with love and humor. 

_Aya_ _POV_

Dinner had been epic with Saeyoung dressed as a sexy cat butler, but by the glint in his eye I had a feeling that the night was _faaaar_ from over yet. I helped Saeran clean up the dishes from dinner and I felt like the barrier between us had finally started to shift with the positive charge in the air tonight. 

_"You can tell me it's none of my business...but what do you like about my brother?_ Saeran asked, he wasn't looking at me when he asked. He was focused on washing the dish in his hand. 

I pulled myself up onto the counter and swung my legs as I finished drying the dishes and stacking them up based on where they went. 

_"That's a pretty heavy question and probably one I won't be able to thoroughly explain to you."_ I tell him, trying to at least think of an answer that might sound logical. 

" _Well you know how we met."_ I looked at him snd he ducks his head, his cheeks glowing red. 

_"I'll answer your question, but I want you to answer mine. Why me? I think I know why, but I want to hear it from you."_

He hesitates, I reach over and turn the water off so that he can focus on answering. He looks like he is building himself up for a fight or a punishment. 

_"I...you were alone. Like me, no family and no friends. At first, it was because it was something I was told. It had to be a person who wouldn't be missed."_ I flinch slightly and Saeran notices and looks at me. _"Then it was because I thought you needed to be saved and I knew that eventually I would take you from that apartment and bring you to Magenta. I didn't know or see how bright of a person you were, and that your words could change someone, especially someone like my brother. I hated him you know. I believed that he_ _abandoned_ _me into the hell of our childhood to escape by himself. I thought he buried his past because he was ashamed of me and wanted to pretend that I_ _didn't_ _exist."_ I look up and see Saeyoung standing in the shadow of the hallway, Saeran can't see him. He puts his finger to his lips signaling me to act like he wasn't there and walks back towards the other room. 

" _Your brother loves you you know?"_ I say to Saeran. 

_"I know that now, but then? I thought he forgot I existed so I wanted revenge against him and I wanted to hurt him. That's another reason I brought you there, it was a way to hurt_ _Saeyoung_ _. Granted I_ _didn't_ _believe he would actually fall for you or vice versa."_ He pauses _"I still don't understand_ _it."_

I laugh out loud and sit forward and ruffle Saeran's hair. He goes still under my hand, but I continue laughing and he cracks a smile. 

_" I know that_ _isn't_ _the full story, but I'll give you a pass. I can't fully explain my feelings for your brother. But I'll try though."_ I smile at him. 

_"As you said before, I was alone, my grandmother had died when I was 17. I won't go into detail about that yet._ _Saeyoung_ _knows some of it but we_ _haven't_ _gone in complete detail about it yet. My mother didn't want me, but my grandmother was willing to take me in even though she herself didn't have much money. I didn't want to make trouble for my grandma, but she was a very bright person. I think it saddened her that I tried to be of help to her as much as possible instead of just acting like a child. But she had a sense of humor similar to_ _Saeyoung's_ _...well her's was more innocent."_ I laugh, Saeyoung's jokes had a broad range but usually at the expense of getting on someone's nerves. _"She also knew that I liked to put things together too. I'm not genius level like you or_ _Saeyoung_ _,_ _but I like puzzles and putting figurines together."_

_"I think that was what drew me to 707 at first, he wasn't_ _Saeyoung_ _to me then. He was quirky and hardworking. His sense of humor was similar to mine, though I was kind of timid at first with people I_ _didn't_ _know. I knew that most of the RFA didn't trust me. But Seven joked with me from the start though I knew he had reason not to fully trust my reason for why I was there. He did a background check on me within the first 30 seconds after I introduced my self. You know, I was pretty pissed off to find myself in that situation and I felt like a naive idiot. You would think I would question people more before trusting them. But I was in a bad situation myself when I joined, so I guess that is one reason I went along with what you said so willingly. I'm rambling a little. Anyways, I've never fallen in love with someone I've met online and never seen in real life. I could tell tell quickly that there was more to the joking 707, even if he tried to deny it. Every once in awhile a more cynical Seven would show himself in the chat room or in our phone calls. I might be playful too, but I know sadness and loneliness and I recognize it in others pretty easily, I guess growing up the way I did made me empathetic to the people around me. I wanted to make him smile for me, and it wasn't long before those feelings grew. Call it first love, but I knew it was true. When he came to save me when the security system was activated, I was happy that he was there. I won't lie and say you didn't scare the living shit out of me during that time, because you did, and seeing how_ _Saeyoung_ _reacted to the discovery stressed me out even though I tried not to show it at the time. He tried to distance himself from me, thinking that it would protect me. But I discovered that I had a bit of a stubborn streak when it came to my feelings about him. I knew he felt the same way, that was why he was being cold toward me. But I'm not one to give up, a lot of things were said between us and he finally admitted he felt the same way about me. We went through a lot of ups and downs at the beginning. But we're here now, together, and I love him. He makes me happy in a way nothing has before. We supply a warmth to each other that I feel in my soul."_

Saeran is quiet as he processes my words. _"You know, sometimes I'm really jealous of_ _Saeyoung_ _. I wonder how it feels to be connected with someone as deeply as you are with him. I can't help but notice how you each react to the others most subtle mood change. Sometimes I don't know if I'm jealous because of your relationship or if it's because it's you that I'm jealous about."_

I hear a crash in the other room before Saeyoung comes in. Saeran looks at Saeyoung. This conversation going in a direction I didn't foresee. 

_"Relax idiot brother, I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend. I was just being honest. Even if I had feelings for her, I'd never go there. I'm positive my feelings are not romantic so get that out of your head. I just want to have what you do."_ He smacks his brother on the shoulder and leaves the room _"_ _Saeyoung_ _you take care of the rest of the dishes. I'm borrowing a car, they all have trackers so its not like you wont know where I'm going."_

_"Make sure you don't fuck all night."_ he throws the last bit over his shoulder as he heads out. 

I don't know whether to laugh or cry at Saeran's back as he flips off his slightly pissed off twin. 

_"Do you want to explain that or are you just as lost as I am?"_ I ask Saeyoung who still looks pissed off. 

Saeyoung stalks forward and spreads my legs fitting himself between my thighs. I'm still sitting on the counter. He crashes his mouth on mine like he is claiming ownership over me and I realize he is doing just that. 

_"_ _Saeyoung_ _I know you heard that whole conversation."_ I tilted my head toward where I knew there was a camera hidden, with a Mic. 

_"Talk later, fuck now."_ Saeyoung grunts against my mouth as he grinds himself into my thighs.

_"Ok caveman, are you going to drag me to your dark cave and have your way with this lowly female."_ I smart off at him. 

_"_ _Caveman wants woman... now."_ I snort at his tone of voice, _fucking smartass_. He picks me up off the counter and I wrap my legs around him. 

_"Caveman will get a foot up his ass if he doesn't talk about this conversation later. Woman might even with hold on fucking her caveman."_ Saeyoung groans at my threat. 

_"Caveman promises to talk to woman tomorrow."_

_"Ok, enough of the caveman shit, I want_ _Saeyoung_ _, not a caveman. Though this woman has no problem with you claiming her possessively."_ I lean into him and purr _"Fuck away big boy"_


	3. Jealous Saeyoung and Shower time (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content Warning

_Saeyoung_ _POV_

_Smut (explicit)_

I don't know how I feel about my brothers statement. Of course I'd seen the looks he had given her occasionally, but they weren't the looks of a man wanting a woman. More like he took comfort from her presence, she was warm and we had grown up without that warmth. But she was mine, and I couldn't help but get slightly jealous over my twin admitting he had any kind of feelings toward her, romantically or not. 

I feel her hands running through my hair, dragging her nails down my scalp and neck and she breathes into my ear. She knows those small breaths get to me. 

_"Fuck away, big boy."_ she says and licks the shell of my ear. If I wasn't hard before I sure as fuck am now. I still owe her from earlier but I'm going to hold off on that sweet revenge for later. I kick our bedroom door open before kicking it closed. I walk her into the the bathroom, turning on the shower before divulging us both of our clothes. I just want to see her sleek, and wet, and mine. 

_"_ _Ooohhh_ _shower sex! We_ _haven't_ _had shower sex before."_ Now that I think about it she is right, we haven't had sex in the shower. Another first for her, first time having sex, first time falling in love, I could honestly say she was the first woman I found myself deeply in love with. But unfortunately I had my first sexual encounter a long time ago, I hated it. But with her, I loved every minute of it. Her sighs, moans, and screams, music to my ears. 

I feel her hands going down my stomach caressing the muscles there. My body shudders under her touch before she drops to her knees in front of me. 

_"_ _Ohhh_ _fuck....yes!"_ she runs her hands up and down my shaft, cupping me before her hot mouth descends to suck me in. It takes all my control not to ram myself into her mouth repeatedly. It drives me wild that she has no shyness when it comes to sex with me. After the first couple times together we got to know each other bodies fully, I had no issues with her openness to trying new options in the bedroom. We never ran out of options for some good naughty play. Luckily the bedroom was sound proof, otherwise Saeran would have tried to kill me, again. 

My self control is about to shatter, and just before the error code in my brain displays I yank her up on her feet before flipping her around and working my way inside her. Water runs riveletes down her back and her hair clings to her skin. The water makes her sleek on the inside, helping with the lack of foreplay. I need to get my shit together before I make a fool out of myself by coming early, but between her mewls and the slapping of skin echoing, I lose it inside her before I even think to pull out. _Fuck me...literally_. 

I flip her back around and see her flushed expression. Redness colors her skin covering her breasts as they rise and fall with her panting breathes. Looking down her wet body I see the evidence of my loss in control leaking down her legs and I become almost painfully hard again. Seeing her makes me feel like a teenager going through puberty again. But she surprises me by making me sit on the rim of the large tub, climbing onto my lap and slamming herself back down on me. This time it's her turn to seek her pleasure and I just take in the sight and sounds. Her head is thrown back and I can't help but lick the exposed column of her throat. 

" _Saeyoung_ _..._ _Saeyoung_ _...._ _Ahhhnnn_...!" Hearing my name coming out of her mouth in pants, my hips thrust up into hers with a mind of their own, but I need to make her come this time. I suck one bobbing breast into my mouth curling my tongue around the hardened nipple. Using my fingers I find her clit before massaging it to help send her over the edge and I feel her pulsating around my cock before I come inside her again. I'm glad that she got put on birth control when we first got together, because here recently my control has snapped. 

She collapses against me with a blissed out expression on her face. I set her inside the bathtub which was separate from the shower and turned the water on to fill the tub up. I use the shower head to wash her hair while she soaks in the tub, I think I might have found a new guilty pleasure while I wash her hair. Her hair is long, reaching her lower back and thick. I massage her scalp and it isn't long before I hear soft snores. She's too cute, her expression is adorable when she sleeps. I love all her expressions, when she is quiet and in deep thought, her bright expression as she laughs, even her pissed off expression.

I found out the hard way not to tell her she is cute when she was pissed. She took all the wheels off my computer chair and hid them. Saeran found them in the deep freezer sitting in a container of water. I don't know where she got the idea but I was pretty impressed at her form of revenge. I've definitely found someone that matches my level of jokes. 

I let her soak while I finish drying off and pull on some pants. I release the water in the tub and dry her off. I can't believe she is still asleep through all this. I put a shirt on her that I know she likes to sleep in and she finally opens her eyes, her beautiful caramel gaze meeting mine. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...thank you baby."_ she mumbles sleepily and stretches out her arms so I can take her to the bedroom. I chuckle at her spoiled attitude and she snuggles into my chest. _Ahh_ _!_ _She is so cute_. I know I owe her a talk about our earlier conversation but right now it's time for bed. I would like to talk to Saeran first, but that depended on when he came back. I lie her in our bed and cover her up, I have some work I need to finish later but I could sleep for a few hours. That would give Saeran sometime to come back too. I pick up my phone to set up an alarm and notice a text from Saeran saying he'll be back around 1am and then a text from Vanderwood. What does the Madam want? I open his text message. 

Vanderwood: Your brother is drunk so I'm driving him to your place. I have your car so I'm staying in your guest room

Saeyoung: I don't care if you stay. How drunk is he?

Vanderwood: Not bad, I'm getting some food in him. He said he owes you an explanation about something, didn't go into detail though. I didn't think you would appreciate him driving your car drunk. 

Saeyoung: Thanks Madam

Vanderwood: If you keep calling me madam I'm going to start calling you 707 again. 

Saeyoung: Mehh.. I'm sleeping for awhile. I set an alarm for 1am. I need to talk to Saeran and I got some work to do. 

My brother spends a lot of time with Vanderwood. I'm not sure how I feel about them two getting close, I know my brother needs to venture out, but why Vanderwood. If he tries anything funny with my brother I might have to beat him. There's a reason I call him madam. A lot of his undercover work was spent in a female disguise or working in gay bars. He was pretty open about his bisexuality so our boss signed him up for the things other agents wouldn't take. I had no problems with his sexuality, I just didn't want him trying to sleep with my brother. I'll make that a worry for another day. I should warn Saeran though, soon. 

I snuggle up against my princess, and fall straight to sleep. 

  
  



	4. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

**in the game the engagement party took place before valentines day. However in my story that is reversed**

_The Engagement Party_

Saeyoung is practically bouncing all over the place today and I've been laughing at his goofy antics. I gave up trying to clean the house up earlier in the day, but Vanderwood, who used to be Saeyoung's caretaker when he worked for the agency is here today and has been cussing him for the past hour about keeping his place clean. _Yeah, good luck with that._

I've been living with Saeyoung for a few months now and it didn't take me long to discover he was a whirlwind of disorder when he was overly excited about something. I've been taking baby steps with him on household maintenance, he might keep his computers clean and up to shape, but the living area? Not so much. Though I might have dumped a case of his pop down the sink after I cleaned up one day and threw away a bunch of half full cans. Then I may have threatened him with making him sleep on the sofa instead of our bed the last time I found Honey Buddha chips in it. I don't know if it was the thought of sleeping alone, or the fact he wasn't getting any sex if he slept in the living room, I haven't found chips in our bed since.... _see baby steps_. 

Saeran walks into the house to see me snorting with laughter at Vanderwood threatening to use a taser gun on Saeyoung if he didn't get his shit together, before his fuck show of a party he is planning. 

_"Why is_ _Vanderwood_ _trying to tase my idiot brother? Is he getting sick of his slob ways again?"_ Saeran has a slight look of disgust on his face which makes me laugh harder. Saeran's OCD is almost as bad as Vanderwood's. It surprised me at first to see Saeran and Vanderwood get along so well, even more surprising when I found out that they go drinking together a lot. Saeyoung wasn't too thrilled about that information when he heard, I'm pretty sure what he wasn't thrilled about was Vanderwood being bisexual, and Saeran being his type. Of course I didn't tell him that I was pretty sure Saeran already knew this tidbit of information. Saeran was grown and his relationships his own, as long as it made him happy I didn't care if his partner was male or female. 

_"_ _Vanderwood_ _is threatening_ _Saeyoung_ _because he won't clean up after himself as per usual. I gave up earlier, luckily its just the RFA members that are going to be here today and they are used to_ _Saeyoung's_ _messiness. I sent a small video earlier to_ _Jaehee_ _of the clean house and then the dirty house not even half hour later. She congratulated me on not throwing your brother into a wall like she would have done. "_ Saeran snorts.

_"Yeah that shocked the shit out of me when I seen Miss Prim and Proper secretary hurl_ _Saeyoung_ _the last time he pissed her off in person. I wish I could have gotten it on camera, I almost hacked C &R database for the information"_

_"I might have already gotten it."_ I tell him gleefully. Saeyoung had been working with C&R to set up an information gathering unit and one of the hackers in the group had given me the camera data when I asked, with Jumin's permission. He had found the video amusing as well. Jaehee was a black belt in judo though she didn't look it. Watching her toss Saeyoung through the air had been fucking hilarious. 

_"I want a copy. I could watch that shit on repeat. That look of shock as he went flying into the air....priceless."_ His face takes on the look of someone remembering a good memory. When I had first moved in a couple months ago mine and Saerans relationship had gone through a lot of changes. At first he was guilty over what he had done, and then he was afraid he was developing feelings for me. But after talks with all three of us, and after the brothers talked privately that topic was dropped. Now we acted like siblings in our common interest of teasing Saeyoung mercilessly. 

We hear knocking at the door before the AI program at the door starts asking rude questions to be answered in Arabic to whoever is knocking. 

_"Freaking idiot forgot to turn the alarm at the door off._ _Didn't_ _he tell everyone he would?"_ Saeran looks at his brother in exasperation. 

_"I think he was adding new codes into the door for his surprise. He might have forgot to actually turn the alarm off."_ I roll my eyes before getting the door. I open the door to our group of friends from the RFA. Yoosung's teary gaze meets mine and I crack up. The AI program had been telling him to say he is a _forever alone_ in Arabic. Saeyoung had set the door to each members voice codes and it asked them to say different things depending on the person saying it. Jumin's code was to try and get him to say he will give Elly to Saeyoung, Zen's was something about extreme narcissism, Yoosung's usually made fun of him. Jaehees questions were pretty normal after he got his ass kicked a couple times. He had set it up once trying to get me to say " _Saeyoung_ _has a big dick"_ I had come back from the store and spent a couple minutes cussing out the monitor while Saeyoung had been sitting at his computer watching the feed and apparently laughing. It took me telling him he wasn't going to be able to use his dick again before he opened the door. After that he put in a hand and optic scanner, but only three people had their information in there, Saeyoung, Saeran, and myself. He made everyone else argue with the gate. I think mostly out of amusement. 

_"Why does_ _Saeyoung_ _tease me? I can't help it I've never had a girlfriend."_ Zen is standing beside Yoosung, rolling his eyes at his friend. 

_"Stop whining so much and quit playing that game and you might get a girlfriend. "_ He comes around Yoosung and gives me a hug. 

_"Hi Zen, how's your gorgeous self doing?"_ He preens at my compliment and I inwardly roll my eyes. He's a sweet guy, but the narcissism is too much for me sometimes. But even I had to admit he was gorgeous, though my taste seemed run to redheads with glasses. 

_"I'm great! Though I'm still having a problem figuring out why you chose_ _Saeyoung_ _over me. But life goes on. Oh! I have show tickets for you and_ _Jaehee_ _for the next opening night."_ Zen may be narcissistic but he was an amazing actor. I look over at Jaehee who is beaming as she stood behind Jumin. Her arms are loaded down with wines. I step forward and help her with the wines. _"Hi_ _Jaehee_ _, let me help you with those. I'm glad you could come._ _Saeyoung_ _said he told you guys last minute. He told me last minute too, so I couldn't tell you before hand."_

_"It's alright I was able to adjust the schedule for the rest of the day."_ she says, but doesn't look completely happy about her schedule changes. 

_"Hello again, how's life with_ _Saeyoung_ _. Even though I was against living together before marriage I see that at least he is taking the proper steps now."_ Jumin tells me as he walks into the house. I'm friends with Jumin but some of the things that he says concerning relationships makes him seem like an old man instead of 26. 

_"Yes_ _Jumin_ _, we are living in sin. We are even having sex before marriage."_ Jumin almost chokes and I laugh inappropriately. I'm guessing Saeyoung was watching the monitor at our exchange, brcause I hear his laughter echo out. Zen is leaning over cracking up himself at the look on Jumin's face. I decide to take pity on Jumin. We weren't super close, but he was a dependable friend, I just liked teasing him. He wasn't the type to show his emotions on his face, so I found new and interesting ways to help him use his facial muscles. Saeyoung thought it was hilarious, Jaehee even found it pretty funny though she didn't say so in front of her boss. 

_"Thank you for the wines_ _Jumin_ _and thanks for coming."_ His face looks like he is thankful for the change of subject. But I imagine that Saeyoung will be posting that small convo to the group chat later. 

We all head inside the house, everyone greeting each other. We chat amongst ourselves for awhile, drinking wine and eating small snacks that was brought out to the house earlier in the day from a restaurant owned by Jumin. 

Saeyoung comes over to me after awhile and has me stand in the middle of the room. His eyes are bright and shining with happiness. 

_"I thought I would make this fun and have the gate help me with this proposal."_ So that's what he was doing earlier putting in new gate codes. He uses a small remote a small remote and the gate starts rambling in Arabic. 

_"Oh no, that's not what it was supposed to do._ " I'm giggling at the panicked expression on his face as he pushes different buttons trying to get the gate working correctly. Finally it starts working and his voice comes out of the speaker instead of the normal AI voice. 

_'_ _I know I'm standing in front of you right now, but I knew that if I had to do this in person I wouldn't get my words out right._

_Before I met you I never believed that I deserved any happiness in my life. You took my dark days and dyed them in with your warm colors. At the beginning I lived for the times I got to talk with you in the chat rooms. I couldn't figure out why my mind was constantly focused on a girl I had never met in person before. Then I couldn't take my eyes off the CCTV and focus on the work I was supposed to be doing. When I did meet you, you radiated with a warmth and light that scared me. I was afraid that my feelings for you would end up causing you pain. But you accepted me for myself. Somehow you knew I was more than 707, that I was more than_ _Luciel_ _. For the first time in a long time I could be myself, no longer 707 and no longer_ _Luciel_ _. Just_ _Saeyoung_ _._

_With you I have a family, something I thought I would never have again. My brother who I had abandoned is back in my life and its thanks to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and someday add more lives to our small family. So...'_

Saeyoung had been holding my hand when the recording stops. He gets down on his knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket and presents it to me. 

_"Will you marry me?"_

" _Yes!"_ I say before launching myself at him and giving him a giant kiss in the middle of the crowded room. Clapping and laughter fill the air and then throat clearing because Saeyoung decided he was extending our kiss. He pulls back and grins broadly and slides a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. 

_"Dude, I'm pretty sure you are supposed to only kiss her like that behind closed doors."_ Zen says clearing his throat. Yoosung's face is so red he looks like a tomato standing there gaping. 

_"Be glad you don't live with them. I have to deal with the shit all the time. Imagine waking up in the morning to them playing kissy face in the kitchen. Can't even get a damn cup of coffee without seeing my brother have his tongue down her throat."_ I file this comment from Saeran away for later. Ooohh boy...revenge will be mine. 

Saeyoung looks at me glare at Saeran and he knows that I will get back at him for that comment. I smile at him innocently, but he chuckles, he isnt fooled. 

_"_ _Haa_ _...must be nice."_ Zen says. 

_"Congratulations, we should take a photo to commemorate the happy occasion."_ Jumin says ignoring the whole PDA completely. 

Vanderwood declines being in the photo but offers to take a couple pictures for us. We take a group picture and then a couple of just Saeyoung and I. The rest of the party goes well, Saeran, Zen, and Vanderwood gather in the game room to continue drinking, I'm pretty sure I'll find all three of them passed out there tomorrow morning. Yoosung is completely drunk by the end of the party off of just a few glasses of wine, but it was strong wine and I was a little intoxicated myself. I had gotten my revenge against Saeran's earlier comment by dumping the ice bucket down the front of his pants. Saeyoung laughed so hard he had tears running down his face while Saeran cussed me out for freezing his dick off. Jumin had sprayed wine all over the table at my audacity at pulling my brother in law's pants open. But he wore boxers, wasn't like I seen anything, it wouldn't do anything for me if I did. I just didn't see him that way. Jaehee gaped at my boldness, but she turned around and started laughing, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep the laughter in. 

Yoosung had to be carried out to Jumin's car when they left. We thanked Jaehee and Jumin for coming to the party before we joined Saeran, Vanderwood, and Zen for more drinks and a couple games of pool. 

I did a couple of shots of tequila with the four males before I backed out. I figured out quickly that pool wasn't for me, especially with alcohol in my system. I accidently sent a ball flying that almost hit Zen in the face. Luckily he ducked down it time. His reflexes are pretty quick when it came to keeping his good looks in tact. I ended up dragging Saeyoung to the corner of the room after he wouldn't stop laughing at my non existent skills and shoving him up against the wall before shoving my tongue in his mouth. 

_"See this is the shit I'm talking about!"_ I hear Saeran starts bitching and I stick my arm out behind me and flip him off all the while kissing Saeyoung. 

_"No wonder_ _Saeyoung_ _walks around like his head is in the clouds with a goofy grin on his face."_ Zen says _"if I had some hot chick slam me against the wall and do what she pleases I'd look the same way."_ Saeyoung lifts the arm that had been on my back and I see him flip Zen off from the corner of my eye. I start giggling. Saeyoung winks at me before lifting me up and heading towards the door. 

_"Night boys!"_ I tell the three as we head towards the door. 

_"Make sure to make it to your room this time!"_ I hear Saeran say and I pleasantly tell him to go fuck himself. 

Zen snorts out laughter. _"I don't think I've ever heard her cuss out someone before."_

_"Come by here more often, she has no problem with vocalizing. She chews all of us out all the time. She told_ _Vanderwood_ _she would stick his taser up his ass if he ever actually used it on_ _Saeyoung_ _."_ I hear Zen laughing some more. 

But I quit paying attention as we move further into the house. Saeyoung has my dress pushed up to my hips as he carries me down the hall and I'm sucking on the sweet spot on his neck that I know he likes. His fingers are running over exactly where I want him to be. I bite down on his neck and his body jolts. 

_"If you do that again I'm fucking you up against the wall in the hallway, I don't care who is here to see."_ Saeyoung grows at me. 

_"I'm pretty sure_ _Saeran_ _will kick your ass if he walks in on us getting naked in the common area of the house again._ " 

One of the times Saeran was out of the house, Saeyoung decided he was going to start playtime in the computer room on the giant beanbag chair that was in there. Saeran had walked in on Saeyoung and I with his pants around his ankles in mid fuck. Saeran said all he seen was ass and ankles. But he cussed his brother out for an hour solid and told him to buy a new beanbag chair for just him and threatened bodily harm if he tried anything funny on it. 

_"Fuck!"_ Saeyoung groans and walks more swiftly down the hallway, fast enough to bounce my body in his arms and I laugh. He pinches my ass cheek for laughing at his struggle. 

_"Be glad I'm in a fantastic mood, I would seek revenge for the bruise that is not doubt going to be on my ass cheek tomorrow l."_

" _Hmm~ and what has put you in this fantastic mood?"_

_"Do you even got to ask?"_ I grab his face between my hands and stare into his eyes. _"You,_ _Saeyoung_ _."_ I kiss his full lips slowly. 

We make it to our room and Saeyoung immediately divulges me of my clothing before throwing off his own. We both crawl into our oversized bed. Saeyoung is kissing my lips, my cheeks, my neck, running his lips and tongue over the sensitive parts of my neck and chest. I run my hands over his upper back, lightly scraping my nails against his skin, before using the front of my engagement rings to run a line down his back. He shudders and I can feel goosebumps run along his skin. _Hmm~_ I do it again, and he bites my nipple, before grasping my hand and running his tongue around my ring finger moving my engagement ring around. 

_"I really don't want to take this off you when I was finally able to put it on your finger. But if you keep using that diamond for things you shouldn't I'll have to take it off."_ He makes like he in going to take it off with his mouth. Sucking my finger inside and wrapping his lips around the ring, pulling it partly off my finger before using his tongue to push it back down. Holy shit, who knew that that simple action could look so provocative. 

_"I'll be good, but I need that mouth to suck lower things."_ I tell him suggestively, he knows exactly what lower things I need his mouth on. I start to wiggle impatiently. 

_"If you do mine, Ill do yours."_ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _Oh hell yes!~_

I grasp Saeyoung's shoulders and push him back into the bed before turning around and straddling his upper chest with my hips over his face. _"Hmm? I take that is a yes."_ Saeyoung says as he wraps his arms around my legs that are on either side of his torso and head. 

I use my tongue to lick the muscles over his stomach, enjoying the salty taste of his skin and the dips that play along my tongue. _Yummm_ _~_ His cock is at full attention, and I lick the hard tip and I hear Saeyoung suck in a breath. I wiggle my ass above his head urging him to get a move on and he uses his large hands to grasp my hips before lowering me down on his face. He blows warm air over my wetness and I feel his fingers part my flesh. He hesitates a moment and I wiggle my ass again. 

_"Impatient little thing, but your mouth stopped working." oops~ I_ run my tongue along his hard length before dropping my mouth around him. _"Good girl."_ he tells me before running his tongue up and down my slit. 

_"_ _Mmmmm_ _..."_ I moan around him and it takes everything to keep working my mouth. He slips two fingers inside me working them fast and I feel myself as I shatter. He still hasn't come and I'm one orgasm in. 

_"Turn around and slide down."_ He says and I follow his command, he grasps my hips and lowers me over him, sheathing himself inside. We both moan loudly at having our bodies completely connected. Saeyoung brings his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply while thrusting his hips. His and my moans and pants ring out into the room filling it with our sounds. 

_"Aya!"_ He moans my name and the sound of it sends tingles down my spine. I love listening to his husky voice moaning out _my_ name. 

_"_ _Mmmnn_ _...so good...faster_ _Saeyoung_ _._ _"_ I pant out as he thrusts deeply, throwing my head back I moan loudly calling out Saeyoung's name. He pants and moans as he thrusts his hips, and I can feel myself going over the edge. He picks up his pace as my inner walls tighten around him and we both come. 

We both fall back into our bed. Our chests heaving and our limbs wrapped around each others. Saeyoung kisses me languidly, no hurry in his pace. I love the nights we both fall into bed, exhausted from our love making. He wraps his hands with mine, pulling it in front of his face so he can see the ring he put on my finger. We both smile happily, neither of us of us wanting to move. Saeyoung plays with my ring, smiling happily. He kisses the tips of my fingers before laying my hands on his chest. I can feel his heart beat as I snuggle into his side. 

_"I love you,_ _Saeyoung_ _."_ I whisper to him sleepily. 

_"I love you too."_ He tells me as he kisses the top of my head. We both snuggle together and let sleep overtake us. 


End file.
